


The Only Love

by Anonymous



Category: Compilation of Final Fantasy VII
Genre: Breast Multilation, Breeding, Come Marking, F/M, Forced Pregnancy, Large Breasts, Mutilation, Rape, Secretly a Virgin
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-26
Updated: 2020-05-26
Packaged: 2021-03-02 17:20:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,600
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24380446
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: After burning down Nibelheim, Sephiroth has a choice: he can dispatch the little slut in the cowboy outfit like he did her father, or he can give her useless existence something worth more.
Relationships: Tifa Lockhart/Sephiroth
Comments: 2
Kudos: 38
Collections: Anonymous





	The Only Love

**Author's Note:**

> Heed the warnings.

Sephiroth could have said it was the madness, the urge that mother’s voice whispered in the back of his head, but he knew the truth: part of Sephiroth just wanted to give the slut exactly what she was asking for.

Ever since he had arrived in Nibelheim, the simpering whore strut around as if she were a princess and the rest of them were her obedient slaves. Sephiroth had seen the way Zack and the cadet looked at her, focusing on her breasts as though they somehow held all the answers in the world. They wanted to fuck her like a bitch in heat, fuck her open and give her nothing in return.

Stupid boys, with such simple thoughts. 

Sephiroth, though, had other plans. 

If she were a bitch in heat, he may as well have _bred_ her like one, too.

When she picked up the blade still slick with her father’s blood, Sephiroth grabbed Masamune by the hilt, throwing the impudent cunt backward. Her head smashed into the metal with a sickening crunch that made Sephiroth smile.

“N—nh,” she groaned, blood dripping from the cut on her forehead, seeping into her dark hair. Sephiroth could see just how deep the wound was, how he could see that pearly white of her skull and there was just so much blood. “Se—no.”

She almost looked pretty covered in it, but.. There were other things she would look good covered in, too. 

Idly, Sephiroth glanced toward the entryway to the reactor, wondering whether or not Zack or the cadet would be in to try and save her. 

_They can try,_ Sephiroth thought as he reached down, grabbing hold of a handful of the girl’s hair. She scrambled against his strength, but she was nothing but a little girl, a little whore, a little _stain_ at the bottom of his shoe. She didn’t deserve his attention, didn’t deserve a moment of it, but Sephiroth could feel his blinding-hot rage just looking at her. 

Who did she think she was? How dare she touch Masamune? 

But…

She _did_ touch Masamune. Pathetic as she was, there was a fire inside.

Sephiroth wanted to break that, more than anything. And maybe, just maybe… a whore could become something more.

Sephiroth yanked her up each stair, enjoying the sound of her shoes and knees clanking against the metal below. She tried to pull away, tried to fight, tried to even claw at his hand, but Sephiroth only tightened his grip in her hair until he felt strands come loose between his fingers. 

Sephiroth tossed her down in front of his mother like an offering. The whore and her little cowgirl outfit was ridiculous, demeaning, _pathetic_ , but…

She would do.

She pushed herself up onto her elbows, her body listing to the right, blood pouring into her eye.

Sephiroth pressed his boot on her back, enjoying how her breasts hit into the grating below, making her let out a delicious cry from pain.

“Does this hurt?” 

She looked up, almost as though she were going to say something, but Sephiroth only grinded his foot down harder as he leaned down to grab her hair again, pressing her bloody face into the grate. This close, Sephiroth could hear the pitter patter of her heart in her chest. 

“I said,” Sephiroth repeated, digging his heel down until the whore let out a screech, “does this _hurt_?” 

“Y—yes.” 

Sephiroth looked down at her, almost sweetly, as he lifted the pressure from her head and back. “Oh, little Tifa. That’s the _point_.” 

Watching the horror in her eyes was so fun as he flipped her onto her back, and Sephiroth relished in it as he ripped her top open, exposing her tits. They were large and already beginning to sag, but Sephiroth took pleasure in grabbing one and tightening his fist around it. 

She was panicking, babbling, begging, but it may as well have been music to Sephiroth’s ears. Her pain made him hard, and he could already feel his cock aching beneath the leather. 

Grabbing the cunt by the throat, Sephiroth closed his eyes for a moment as he relished in her pulse beating against his fingers before tightening just enough to hear that intoxicating gurgle. 

“Little girls like you, trying so desperately to be loved,” Sephiroth murmured as he blinked open his eyes, smiling down at the girl struggling limply against him. “It must be so hard to have never known a mother’s love.” 

The way she stopped struggling, just for that single second, told Sephiroth everything he needed to know. 

“You crave it, don’t you?” he crooned as he leaned close, rubbing his cheek against one exposed breast. “That love—the love a mother has for her child?” 

Sephiroth had yearned for it all his life, but now that he had it…

“I hope you make a better mother than daughter,” he laughed as he reached down between her legs, yanking her panties off, enjoying her renewed vigor as she tried to pull away. 

“Oh, why fight it?” Sephiroth purred as he leaned down, licking the blood from her cheek, enjoying the taste of her fear. He took the underwear, wadded them up, and shoved them into her mouth before forcing his knee between her legs. 

“You should be honored,” Sephiroth told her as he unzipped his pants, cock hard and heavy in his hand. She tried to find, and it was almost _cute_ at how pathetic it was. “A whore like you doesn’t deserve this honor, but we all must make due. Hojo told me I had to be careful— SOLDIERs are so very virile, but I even moreso.” 

She spit out the panties. “L— let me—” 

“Go?” Sephiroth asked with a laugh, voice echoing through his mother’s chambers. He rubbed his hand against her spread thigh, almost as though they were lovers. “Why would I _ever_ do that?” His fingers made it to her skirt and he shoved it up, seeing her hairy cunt. She may have been young, but she was old enough to breed. 

What was most surprising, though, was when he shoved his fingers between her legs and saw the thin membrane of skin. When he touched it, the girl squirmed, making him raise an eyebrow. 

“Surprising, but no matter,” Sephiroth replied as he forced two gloved fingers in, enjoying the way she screamed and moaned, trying to buck her hips away, though all it did was make Sephiroth’s cock even harder. He could feel the slick blood against the leather, and it was everything he could have wanted and more. “Let it be proof that your offspring is mine.” 

The whore, through fear and determination, managed the energy to swipe at him, but her slap only made Sephiroth laugh and fuck his fingers into her deeper, spreading them open. He let go of his cock, instead grabbing her by the throat and squeezing. 

“Little girls should know better than to deny their betters,” Sephiroth tsked, watching the tears and mascara dribble down her face, leaving a black and red mess across her skin. He pulled his fingers out over her bleeding cunt, licking the blood off his gloves.

It tasted sweet, just like her.

Sephiroth didn’t waste another moment, guiding his cock to the gash between her legs, shoving into that tight, sweet warmth. Her screams were like a song, and Sephiroth allowed himself just a second to get lost in that deep, desperate pain before pulling back and thrusting into her again. 

“You like it, don’t you?” Sephiroth asked as he felt her squirming, trying to move beneath him. Now able to use both hands, Sephiroth pinned the whore’s hands above her, using the other to grab hold of her unabused breast. The other was covered in bruises, but this one was still fresh, untainted. “My child will suckle from here,” Sephiroth commanded, reverently cupping the sagging skin. He leaned down, nuzzling his nose against its warmth. “And me.”

The way she sobbed when he wrapped his mouth around her breast, sucking and nipping as her fucked into her bleeding cunt made Sephiroth _soar_. He’d never been given this chance as a child, but his child would be nurtured. The whore may not have been much, but she could do this. It was her only purpose, the only reason why he would let her leave his mother’s resting place with a pulse. 

He could feel his orgasm coming. Picking up the pace, Sephiroth let go of her breast, moving for the other. With this one he cared little— a child only needed one, after all. 

He bit down on her nipple as he came, feeling her blood like a gush in his mouth, no doubt how she felt as his come sprayed her torn and aching cunt. She screamed, an ear-piercing wail that made Sephiroth laugh and laugh and _laugh_ as he chewed and gnashed until it came loose, enjoying the music of the squelching as he pulled out of her, mako-tinted come and blood dripping as her breast spurted blood. 

Almost reverently, Sephiroth scooped up some of the blood and cum from her quivering and abused hole, pushing it back inside. 

Whatever fire that had been inside her sizzled and died, and Sephiroth could only pat her exposed stomach as he watched hope extinguish from her eyes. 

His come looked as beautiful on her as it did in her.

“You should be thanking me," Sephiroth told her as he pushed his softening cock back into his pants. "I’ve given you exactly what you wanted—a reason to exist.” 

  
  


**Author's Note:**

> When Tifa gives birth to a baby with cat eyes and silver hair, she knows Sephiroth was right.


End file.
